The Fox and The Uchiha
by Koushirou Uchiha
Summary: Yaoi....Naruto is a fox demon who just wants to be accepted by those around him. Sasuke is the proud successor of a well known demon slayer. The two boys become best friends at a young age and promise to remain that way forever...but forever is a long tim


I got a bit sidetracked today after sitting down with my little brother and watching Walt Disney's **The Fox and the Hound**. I got this sudden idea for a SasuNaru fic…and until I get it out of my system it will be difficult for me to update my other stories…

**Warnings:** this fic is** yaoi/shonen ai** whatever you want to call it. If you don't like, don't read. If you do you will notice that this fic **doesn't follow the same storyline as the anime/manga**.

* * *

The sun was shining ever so brightly down on the city of Konoha. It wasn't too hot, especially with the cool breeze that rustled the trees and grass. It was most beautiful and comfortable just outside the city, in the clearing. There, on a hill sat two boys, well…a boy and his friend, who wasn't always thought of the same way he was.

It was no secret that the blonde wasn't human, the fox tail and ears he hid so often were proof of that. Many people were mean to him for being different- especially people of his age group. He often found himself playing alone on the swings during recess when he was younger, his only thing to do watching everybody else play happily. Even if he hid his ears he's still have the tail, and if he somehow hid that there were still whisker marks on his face. Ever since first grade he had done everything in his power to appear normal. Even now, sitting next to his best friend he still wore the hat. It was just something he did naturally. He was always trying to hide his features, even with the one person who accepted him the most. It was what he was used to doing – and up until he made friends with the boy watching the clouds in the grass next to him, he figured it was all he could do. Uzamaki Naruto was an outcast- to him that's all their was to it…and he'd just have to deal with it.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" the raven-haired boy that was lying next to him asked when he sat up. He watched the blonde, knowing that he was thinking of some way to put his thoughts to words.

"Ne…Sasuke…?" Naruto began, playing with the grass in front of him. "You and me…" he looked over to his friend hopefully, "We'll be friends forever, right?" he watched his friend blink in slight shock.

"What do you mean by that? Of course you and I'll be friends forever…why wouldn't we?" Naruto looked away.

"I dunno…it's just…I'm so _different_, nobody likes me…except for you and the old lady…" he trailed off. Sasuke frowned,

"Naruto…"

"I'm so different from you…and your family…was…" Sasuke flinched slightly. So he _did_ find out. He was hoping to tell Naruto on his own about his clan's profession before they were wiped out. Many people in Konoha already knew about the Uchiha clan's history about demon slaying, but apparently Naruto was not one of them. When he thought it over it kind of made sense why. For one: he and his brother were the only two known clan members left, two: Naruto rarely talked to anyone now days, and three: nobody really talked about the Uchiha clan anymore. People knew what they had done for Konoha over many years, and they respected that.

"There's nothing really left of my family, Naruto…"

"But…won't you become a demon slayer someday? Like your father?" Sasuke sighed,

"I really don't know, Naruto…and even if I did there would be no reason for me to hurt you or break our friendship up. Your not like other demons, we've been through this…" he grabbed the hat off of Naruto's head, "_And_ this…enough already…" he looked at the golden orange fox ears atop Naruto's head, "Stop hiding them, dobe, they are nothing to be ashamed of and it just shows people that you don't want them to be noticed."

"That's because they make fun of me all the time!" Naruto said, reaching for the hat.

"It's because you _hide_ them, they know you are insecure about it…that's why they are making fun of you, dobe." He tossed the hat a few feet away from where the two sat. "Just be yourself, dammit…"

"My hat!" Naruto exclaimed, crawling over to it. "The old lady gave me this!" he said, as he wiped the grass from it.

"It's just a hat…" Sasuke pointed out, regretting it with the glare he got.

"It is not _just_ a hat…it is the _first present_ that anybody has ever given me…so it means a lot…" he crawled back over next to Sasuke.

"That old woman you live with does seem really gentle hearted…" Sasuke said, hoping that Naruto would think about something other than the grass he was picking from the hat.

"She is…we talk about all sorts of stuff, and she can be really funny sometimes too…" Sasuke noticed the sad look that crossed Naruto's face,

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't do as much as she used to…you know?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well…she's like 90 years old, Naruto…"

"She's only 84…" Naruto corrected.

"84…sorry…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Forgiven" Naruto smiled and put the hat back on his head. "I'm gonna go see her…I think she was planning on making cookies today!" Sasuke blinked,

"An 84 year old…making cookies….? You just told me that she doesn't do as much as she used to…" he watched as Naruto stood up.

"Yeah…that just means she's only gonna make one batch instead of two…" he grinned down at Sasuke, "Maybe she'll let me lick the bowl again!" Sasuke shook his head and stood up.

"You'll get sick doing that…"

"So?" Sasuke sighed,

"Fine…your choice…but I don't want to hear it when your sick because of salmonella…" Naruto started to walk beside him,

"What the _hell_ is salmonella?" Sasuke smiled lightly,

"Never mind…"

"No really! I've never heard of it before…"

"Dobe…"

"Stop calling me that and answer my question!" Naruto demanded as Sasuke broke into a run towards the city. "And is you think you're beating me Mr. I'm So Great, your wrong! Now tell me what salmon…whatever is!" Sasuke only ran faster, a slight grin plastid on his face as the blonde behind him continued yelling. Today was a beautiful day indeed, he thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

If only it could stay that beautiful forever….

* * *

Koushirou: I'm happy that's out of my system…now I can focus on updating on my other fics!

Sasuke: You just created yourself another fic that you will have to update…

Koushirou: …..so….? I'll only update this one if people review…how's that?

Sasuke: whatever….

Naruto: **Review!** XD


End file.
